


What plan?

by beijingaccent9



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 10:43:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11576451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beijingaccent9/pseuds/beijingaccent9
Summary: Oh fucking Sehun ruined Lu Han's plan for Minseok. Unplanned birthday sex ensues.





	What plan?

**Author's Note:**

> Especially written for Minseok's birthday last March, obviously, lol. Crossposted from aff/dreamwidth account.

Luhan: my flight got delayed >< will make it up to u. Happy birthday! Seok, i love you  
 _Read 12:02am 03/26/17_

Minseok: that's fine, lu-ge >< and thanks! Love u more  
 _Read 12:04am 03/26/17_

 

Lu Han's flight was not really delayed— he was already in the country that moment he messaged the birthday boy, the love of his life, the apple of his eyes, whatever you call someone you love so dearly. He figured— it would be better to surprise Minseok. Be the last person to greet him, because being someone's first did not always equate to being the most important one. 

It was just so miraculous that no one had seen through his disguise this time— maybe the outdated bomber jacket he wore helped or his now jet black hair did not stood out as much as his candy pink hair. It was probably a good choice not to wear something so flashy and to tell Lao Gao not to come with him— because wherever his manager slash best friend was, Lu Han might be around. 

He stared at the box at the palm of his hand. It was another couple jewelry he bought back in Beijing. Another promise of a lifetime Lu Han would like to make with Minseok. It was a sign of forever— a commitment he would be so willing to pledge in front of everybody when the right time has come, when both of them has fled off to leave their burgeoning career, when they could be both just Lu Han and Minseok. Not the Chinese pop star Lu Han and the EXO member Xiumin.

He was at their shared apartment they bought secretly. Minseok's sister helped them— she knew about them all along, because she knew her brother more than anyone else. She was of great help. Minseok leaned on her the most when Lu Han had to leave the group, when they have decided it was best to separate than to have Minseok get punished every time they held hands or kissed. 

The Chinese brunette was more popular and being in a relationship with Minseok— it was risky. The managers thought it would bring damage to the company's income more than anything else. It was business after all.

He did not like seeing Minseok get punished. It was not his fault. Lu Han was putting his career on the line as an EXO Member, because it was his choice. The Korean had warned him countless of times about the consequences when the company finds out or much worse, when the public ends up knowing. 

He did not care— not when his feelings made his heart want to jump out of his ribcage every time he sees Minseok. Not when he felt his insides go haywire at the thought of him. Not when his mind went blank every fucking time they kissed.

Everything was going according to his plan. He had calmed himself when Chanyeol posted his conversation with Minseok. It was not easy at all— it took him discipline and determination not to drive all the way to where EXO's dorm was. He could last, couldn't he? 

Checking twitter was definitely not a good idea. It was there when he found out that apparently, their maknae had posted a half naked photo of Minseok. Look at that delectable neck, that shoulder— oh fuck, his built body so submissive under me, so fucking pliant. 

That was it, Lu Han was livid.

 

Lu Han: Baby, where are you  
 _Read 6:00pm_

Minseok: the dorm. Just got back from the lunch with my fam   
_Read 6:03pm_

Lu Han: STAY RIGHT THERE, DONT MOVE  
 _Read 6:05pm_

 

Lu Han arrived in front of the door, panting— catching his breath as he entered the passcode with his trembling fingers. Minseok welcomed him with a confused look, but nevertheless, trying to force out a smile. "I thought your flight was delayed." 

He pushed the door closed with his free hand— his other hand guiding Minseok back to the living room where Sehun was smirking back at him. He made a mental note to scold Sehun after he deals with a tease Minseok.

He dragged Minseok into his room gently, making sure his partner was not anywhere hurt. It was his day after all— he'd take care of him, every part of him that needed to be taken care of.

"Lu-ge, you surprised me."

Lu Han ran his fingers through his hair— frustrated. It was not supposed to turn out like that if it were not for Sehun's instagram update. "Look." He held Minseok's shoulder. "It was my plan to surprise you. But not like this." He groaned when he saw the forming tent. "Not with a boner."

Minseok pushed him on the bed, already positioning himself on his lap. "I can take care of that." 

"No! Minseok, it's your birthday." He caressed his lover's thighs gently with his right hand, as his left hand held the small Korean in place. "I'm supposed to take care of you."

Lu Han closed the gap between their face as he savored Minseok's lips— kissing hungrily since he missed those. He missed the softness of his lover's lips, its taste of sweetness that had Lu Han wrapped around his tiny fingers. 

He laid the Korean ever so gently on the bed. Minseok smiling at Lu Han— wondering about the good deed he did back in his past life. What did he do to deserve such perfection staring at him with love in his eyes? He let Lu Han explore his body, explore every part of him that only the Chinese could touch and see. 

Lu Han nibbled his ears— sometimes whispering words that Minseok's mind could not register, too preoccupied by Lu Han's wonderful lips that traveled through his jaws— his sensitive neck that sent him shivers down his spine.

"I love you, Minseok."

He went down, pulling down Minseok's short and boxers but only up his ankles. He licked his precum making the man under him whimper, say incoherent words— writhe in pleasure. "Fuck, Lu-ge."

"Where's your lube?"

Minseok shook his head. "I forgot to buy one."

Lu Han tilted his head and smiled sheepishly. "Then, I guess, I have to improvise." He pushed two of his fingers inside his lover's mouth, making Minseok gag with his slender fingers. He slowly pulled it out, poking his quivering hole— teasing Minseok to get back at him for that update that made Lu Han's effort futile. 

"Please, Lu-ge." Minseok begged, looking at the dominant male with his eyes already donned with tears threatening to fall down.

"Please what, Seok? I need words."

Minseok managed to answer despite the pleasure clouding his mind, making him unable to think correctly. "Your fingers. In me. I need." He was squirming under Lu Han's touch, already waiting for him to fill his needy hole.

Lu Han was easy to talk to. When Minseok said those still comprehensible words, he wasted no time and pushed his two fingers all the way— giving no time for the submissive to prepare. Minseok's eyes shot open, probably surprised with the foreign figure that rammed his insides. 

Minseok did not care to hide his moans. Did not care if the other members could hear his moans, his scream of pleasures that got Lu Han even more excited. It was his day and he would make the most out of it.

"Damn, Seok. You're so fucking tight. Like a virgin." Lu Han's words sent Minseok to heaven. He made everything so good for the birthday boy, so good that Minseok already made a move on his own— palming the forming tent on his lover. After all, making love was all about giving back— reciprocity. He wanted him to feel good, too.

He pulled his fingers out and Minseok whimpered, complaining at the sudden loss of touch. He wanted more. He want Lu Han's cock to ram inside of him and make him feel so fucking good— he'd see stars. "Lu Han, your cock. Please. Inside me. Now."

Lu Han chuckled. He knew Minseok's habit of talking in phrases when he was already needy and out of his mind. He never changed even after all those years they were together.

"Happy Birthday, Minseok." With that, Lu Han's already hard member entered Minseok's needy hole. He made love to him. He always did, but this was special. He was a lot gentler despite the look on his lover wanting the opposite. 

"I love you."

Minseok responded with a smile and headed off to sleep. Lu Han understood. Minseok never needed to answer back, because lying down with him on his bed meant he was loved, too.

He wanted to kiss Minseok again, but first things first, scold that brat of a maknae that ruined all his plans.


End file.
